06 October 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-10-06 ; Comments *Two almost complete recordings of the show are available. Only the first couple of minutes are missing. *An inordinate amount of cover versions grace the show: Six By Seven do David Bowie, Solex covers Echo & The Bunnymen, and Optiganally Yours rework OMD. *John gives us a rundown of coming Radio 1 events and gets really quite excited about the Sound City line-up. He also delivers a beautifully sarcastic put-down of Julie Burchill's caustic Guardian article: "(The QEH concert was) an event which got a good review in the Guardian, and I was quite pleased about that. They failed to point out on this occasion the racist policies that determine the music that goes into these programmes, because they had a perfect opportunity to do so, because Lonnie Donegan is white, and so are the members of Half Man Half Biscuit: well, more a kind of liverish pink, to be perfectly honest, but certainly that is the case, and an opportunity missed there." Sessions *Plone, #2. Recorded 1999-09-01. No known commercial release. All titles were given on the day of this broadcast, according to Peel. Tracklisting *start of John's intro to show on Peel October 1999 Lee Tape 509 *'(file a cuts in part way through the following)' *Ooberman: 'Sur La Plage (CD-The Magic Treehouse)' (Independiente) *Hawkeye: 'Go Rachel (7")' (Greensleeves) *'(file b cuts in towards the end of the above)' *Six By Seven: 'Helden (CDS-Ten Places To Die / England And A Broken Radio)' (Mantra Recordings) *Plone: 'Another One Of Them' (Peel Session) *Melt-Banana: 'Bunny Wasted A Month Waiting (LP-Cactuses Come In Flocks)' (A-Zap) *Ming & FS: 'Untitled (LP-B-Boy Barmitzvah Braxes)' (Madhattan Studios) John perceptibly alters the speed near the start *Ovuca: 'Meng (LP-Lactavent)' (Rephlex) *Stereolab: 'Come And Play In The Milky Night (Compilation CD-Bollox To Ibiza)' (New Musical Express) *John's Children: 'Come And Play With Me In The Garden (LP-A Midsummer Night's Scene)' (Bam-Caruso) *Tech Level 2: 'Chemical (2x Compilation LP-Genetically Unmodified)' (Hardleaders) *Plone: 'Marbles' (Peel Session) *Solex: 'The Cutter' (Peel's 60th birthday CD) *Luke Slater: 'Sum Ton Tin (CD-Wireless)' (NovaMute) *U-Cef: 'Aalash Kwawna (CD-Halalium)' (Apartment 22) Peelenium 1958 #Link Wray: 'Rumble' #Jerry Butler: 'For Your Precious Love' #Conway Twitty: 'It's Only Make Believe' #Symbols: 'The Last Rose Of Summer' *Optiganally Yours: 'Genetic Engineering (Compilation CD-Japanese Rumba)' (Yakuza) *Hefner: 'A Belly Full Of Babies (CDS-I Took Her Love For Granted)' (Too Pure) *Plone: 'Busy Working' (Peel Session) *Epitome Of Sound: 'You Don't Love Me (split 7" with the Majestics)' (Goldmine Soul Supply) *310: 'Under The Blue Words (CD-The Dirty Rope)' (Leaf) *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: 'She Lives On A Mountain (CD-Spanish Dance Troupe)' (Mantra Recordings) *Public Image Ltd.: 'Annalisa (LP-First Issue)' (Virgin) *''(JP: 'I'm not entirely convinced that time has been terrifically kind to that.')'' *Morgan Heritage: 'Never Quit (7")' (Brickwall) *Plone: 'Dry Pen' (Peel Session) *''(JP (with reference to the following night's concert recording): 'It was excellent to see Lonnie, he was on very good form, behaving with great joie de vivre, particularly for a man of 68 who's had I think a triple heart bypass. He did little medleys and things: my favourite of the numbers that he did, because it was relatively unadulterated, was a version of...')'' *Lonnie Donegan: 'The Grand Coulee Dam (8xCD-More Than Pye In The Sky)' (Bear Family) *Big Stick: 'Broadcast Booth (CD-Drag Racing Underground)' (Albertine) *DJ T-1000: 'Semi-Destroyed (CD-Progress)' (Tresor) (a wrong speed moment) *'(files a and b end of show)' File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-10-06 *b) jp061099.mp3 *c) ;Length *a) 02:01:22 *b) 01:53:51 *c) 25:31- ;Other *a) Many thanks to the taper. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Wrong Speed Moment